Smirk (feat. C.O.K.)
Mace, Ace, and Chica talk about their favorite types of penises with a smirk. Lyrics ''[Intro: Ace & Chica:] (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Blow that, slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Take that, choke that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) '''Chica' Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) (Fagtion) ''1: Ace Blow it, baby, ride it, baby Eat it, baby, guide it, baby Choke up on that dick until them tonsils go and hide it, baby (Choke) Cock big, ride it like it's hungover (Hungover) Ain't little, I got me a thug over (A thug over) Bitch, he glad, I just put the brain on him (Brain on him) They can't fuck me, it ain't for 'em (Facts) And my ass is mine, off-white on 'em (Ow) Bussy so good I make it wet for him (Acey) Whitey got it tighty, all these n---as wanna fight me Always got a fuckin' mug but all his friends say they like me Eat a dick, only talk about girls and a wifey Broke hoes, I'm too pricy, but their ass can fuckin' bite me Chorus: (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Tease (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Make 'em cum, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk (Blow his ass off) 2: Chica Look, this head's like Chica with the gays (Chica!) This head's like Chica with the bangs (With the bangs) He's fuckin' me, baby, dildos ain't his thing (Ain't his thing) Got pussy power like a Pokémon stage (Pika!) See my knives out, I'm nice now (Now) I be assed up and faced down, uh You see these holes, studded gold, dick is stiff, uh Thick dick, Dad's gift to a bitch Got hoes, I clap, shit smack, shit smack I just bit off his dick, my bad, my bad Look, bitch, get out my ass, eat out, eat out He don't want you no more, it ain't my fault Chorus: (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Tease (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Make 'em cum, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk (Blow his ass off) 3: Mace Yeah, I see you blow that, how the hell you know that? If you don't fuckin' grow that, I'll be where the door at (Why?) Lil stupid ass n---a, that's a kid's dick (Ce qui la baise ?) Must got me confused for your last bitch (Shut up) Too cruel for a dumb n---a or a bum n---a Scum n---a who can't even read what it costs, n---a (Fuck) You could suck your own if you wanna play games, n---a Tell your stupid ass friends I don't y'all's either Got a bad bitch house in another realm (Ow) So if you get this bussy better grab the helm (Hold it) I'm a pitch-black bitch, need opposite dick If you got the right size I can fuck with it Chorus:'' (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Slurp that (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Tease (I want a light skinned penis with a smirk with him) Make 'em cum, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk, smirk (Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk with him) Smirk (Blow his ass off) Trivia * The lyrics, "And my ass is mine, off-white on 'em," references Ace's white signature color. * The lyrics, "Whitey got it tighty, all these n---s wanna fight me. Always got a fuckin' mug but all his friends say they like me. Eat a dick, only talk about girls and a wifey. Broke hoes, I'm too pricy, but their ass can fuckin' bite me," reference how Jaden, Cameron, Donnovan, Keith, Esosa, and Jesus want to fight Ro Ro, only worry about girls and are completely broke. * "Got pussy power like a Pokémon stage," can you catch Chica's vagina? * When Mace says he's a pitch-black bitch he's referencing his black signature color.